


Strong In My Family

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Incest Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: On Endor, Luke takes a bath to forget, but Leia would rather make a memory.





	Strong In My Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



> Thanks to my dearest beta for whipping this into shape in a hurry.

It’s been two days, but the party on Endor is still going strong. People will fall down where they stand, from inebriation, exhaustion, or both, sleep for a while, and wake to continue as though they hadn’t noticed the pause in their activities. Luke is exhausted just watching some of them.

He’s also filthy, and covered in soot, sweat and smoke. Threepio comes to him late on the second day, a group of Ewoks trailing in his wake. 

“Master Luke,” says the droid, his accent not hiding his relief, “these are the Order of the Waterborne. Or at least, that’s the closest translation.”

The Ewoks all bow to him. Luke bows in return, not wanting to seem rude.

“Do they need something from me, Threepio?”

“Oh, no, Master Luke, they wish to offer you something! There are some baths, not far from the village. After your heroic battle against the dark forces-”

“Threepio,” Luke says, in warning. He doesn’t really want to be a mythological figure for these folks. He’s going to be enough of a legend in the wider universe.

“-they wish to offer you use of them,” Threepio continues.

It takes Luke a moment to catch up. “They’re offering me a bath?”

“Oh, yes, Master Luke. It’s quite the honor, they don’t normally show it to outsiders.”

That sounds heavenly. “I don’t have clean clothes,” Luke says, but he’s moving toward the Ewoks of the Order just the same. They burst into excited jabbering and begin motioning him along with them. “And these baths aren’t Ewok sized, are they? I won’t fit.”

Threepio confers with the Ewoks briefly. “They says they are large pools of heated water. Gifts from the planet itself.”

Hot springs. Luke can handle that.

He catches a glimpse of Leia as they lead him off. She’s dancing with some of the pilots, and as always, his heart clenches when he sees her.

She looks up, then down, somehow spotting him in the dim light of the forest, and waves. Luke waves back and tries to reign in his emotions.

He keeps forgetting she can feel him in the Force. Perhaps not as easily as he can feel her, but she can tell when he’s thinking about her that intently. Luke clears his mind with some difficulty and follows his guides.

The hot springs smell faintly of minerals, but the steam rising off of them is so inviting Luke really doesn’t mind. Threepio translates a few more phrases from the Ewoks that mostly involve hoping he enjoys his bath, then they show him the mixtures they use for soap, and the coarse towels meant for after, and leave him to it.

Threepio lingers after the Ewoks leave. “Will there be anything else, Master Luke?”

Luke starts shedding his dirty robes. He still isn’t sure what he’s supposed to wear once he’s done, other than the towel, but he’ll figure something out. Actually…

“Yes,” he says, setting his boots aside and trying not to step on any twigs in the dimness. There are torches around the pools, but not many where he’s decided to leave his clothes. That could be a problem. “Can you check the _Falcon_ for some clean clothes?”

“Of course, Master Luke,” Threepio says. He sounds even more relieved to have a task that doesn’t involve Ewoks for the moment. “Shall I take your soiled clothes back?”

“Might as well,” Luke agrees, and piles them into Threepio’s arms. Then Threepio leaves him, too, and it’s just Luke, the stars, and the hot springs.

He sinks into the pool with a groan he doesn’t bother to try to hold in. That last fight with Vader had been brutal, and then the Emperor’s Force lightning on top of it- Luke hasn’t been this stiff and sore for a long, long time. Possibly ever, if he’s remembering correctly. The hot water soothes his aching muscles and bruises, and Luke sinks down to his chin, reveling in the warmth.

Luke sits like that for several long glorious moments until the heat goes from delightful to somewhat oppressive, then he moves to sit on a bench carved into the edge of the pool. It’s unsurprisingly high in the water, and leaves most of his upper body exposed to the cool night air, but the contrast is pleasant and Luke lets out a sigh.

He could meditate here, he thinks, idly running his fingers through the water. Clear his mind of all his worries, his fears over the future, and his concerns over the past. Just let everything dissolve in the hot water.

Or, he thinks, he could take advantage of having some time to himself that isn’t cramped in a tiny X-wing, and take the edge off a little.

The only problem with that is-

Luke shakes his head, trying to ignore the direction his thoughts have veered, and the way his body is reacting to said thoughts. It was only a few days ago they were all on Tatooine, and Leia had been wearing that awful metal outfit that left so much of her skin exposed.

Luke had maybe thought about that outfit a lot, on the way to Dagobah, without anywhere near enough room to act on said thoughts. And then, talking to Obi-Wan…

He feels again the massive surge of mingled delight and horror. Delight, because Leia is his sister, and he has been alone for so very long, with only the knowledge of who his father is to torment him. He’s loved Leia since the moment he saw her in Artoo’s hologram, and felt a connection to her the first time they were in the same room. It’s amazing and wonderful that she’s his twin.

And yet therein lies the horror, because he should never have thought of his sister all the ways he has. Luke slaps the water in frustration and sinks back onto the bottom of the pool, letting his head go underwater this time.

He can feel Leia’s presence, a much more gentle and warm thing than Vader’s had been. It takes him until he comes out of the too hot water with a gasp, desperate for air, to realize she’s been getting closer.

“No one wants you to drown yourself, Luke,” Leia says out of the darkness behind him, and Luke feels the muscles in his back go tight even as other parts of his anatomy take a different interest. Go away, he thinks at his erection, but he’s had a hard time controlling it around Leia since they met.

“Just trying to clear my head,” he says to Leia, and turns to see her unlacing one boot, the slit in her dress showing a tantalizing glimpse of thigh.

Luke’s cock jumps, hardening further, and he thanks every saint and deity he’s ever heard of that he’s safely hidden under the water. He turns his head forward too fast, and Leia chuckles behind him.

“I can hear how hard you’re thinking,” she says, and there’s a couple of thumps and a rustling noise. Luke squeezes his eyes shut.

The water laps across his chest as she slides into the pool, and Luke cautiously opens one eye to find Leia scant inches away from him, the heat starting to make the tendrils of hair around her face curl.

“Luke, what’s wrong?” she asks, not teasing anymore. Luke can feel her concern and her affection- her love- reaching out to him through the Force. It feels like home and lush forests and sunlight all at once.

“If I say nothing’s wrong-” he starts.

Leia cuts him off with a frown. “I’ll know you’re lying. Of course I will.” She reaches one small hand and cups his cheek. “Tell me? You can tell me anything.”

“I don’t think I can tell you this,” he says, and covers her hand with his. His artificial hand, the one Vader cut off, and one of Jabba’s minions shot. Luke had found a patch for it yesterday somehow in the midst of all the merriment, but the blaster wound still itches. He’ll have to get medical to fix it for real once things settle back to normal.

More normal, anyway. It won’t be quite the same, since they won, and hopefully that means they’ll no longer have an entire army out to kill them. Luke’s fingers tighten for a moment on Leia’s.

She moves closer in the water, until her arm brushes his, The tops of her breasts are left bare except for droplets, and Luke is having a hard time keeping his eyes away from them.

“If I guess right, will you tell me?” she asks.

It sounds like a trick question. Luke wants to say no, should say no, but he can feel her desire for him to say yes like she’s shouting in his ear, so he nods.

Leia puts her free hand in his lap under the water and strokes his hard cock in a practiced fashion, her eyes widening a bit at his size. Luke moans before he can stop himself, hips jerking to follow her hand.

“Leia!”

She looks unruffled and amused, and she’s still stroking his cock. “I think it’s about this.”

Luke’s sure he’s blushing brighter than Vader’s saber. “You have to stop,” he says, a desperate edge to his tone he’s not proud of. Leia lets him go at once, and Luke surges out of the pool, shame flooding him. She knows. How could she know?

How could she not know, as close as they are? As deep as their connection is running now?

He uses the Force to yank a towel over to him and wraps it around his waist before he can calm himself enough to face her. Leia is still in the pool, her eyes wide as she watches him.

Luke can only meet her eyes for a moment before he looks away. “Yes, you’re right,” he tells the ground, and hears splashing as Leia climbs out of the pool. He keeps his eyes on the forest floor and listens as she fetches her own towel, and comes to stand near him. Too close, but right now, Luke thinks being on the same moon might be entirely too close. “I- we-” he isn’t sure what he’s trying to say, and he stumbles to a stop, clenching his fists at his sides.

Leia touches his arm. “Luke, I feel it, too.”

That brings his head up in a hurry. Despite feeling her sincerity in the Force, Luke needs to see her face. 

She smiles at him, a sweet, loving expression. “I love you. I kissed you, remember?”

“That was for Han, to show him up,” Luke says, but he knows that wasn’t all of it. Leia leans against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Not all of it,” she says, uncanny echo of his thoughts, and smiles up at him. “I wanted to, because you’re you. You’re Luke, and I love you, and this twin thing complicates matters a little.”

He’s surprised into laughing. “A little?”

Leia nods, the motion making her hair tickle across his chest. “A little,” she confirms. “No one else knows, just Han. You haven’t told anyone else yet, have you?”

“No,” Luke admits. He thinks he can see where her logic is taking them, and it’s tempting. So tempting to give in.

“So,” Leia says, and pulls back a little, fingers on his cheek to make him meet her eyes. “No one knows. It’s a celebration, things happen that wouldn’t otherwise, and people would understand that we got carried away by the moment, even if we find out the truth later.”

It sounds good. Too good. Luke is pretty sure it doesn’t work like that, although he’s unclear on what exactly ‘it’ is. But Leia is offering everything he’s ever wanted and-

“What if they don’t understand?” he says. Luke isn’t the best at seeing the future, and Master Yoda had always said it was difficult to be sure of, at the best of times. But Luke knows who he is- what he is- is going to affect the rest of his life.

The Jedi are a legend in the galaxy now. Myths. And he’s the last Jedi.

Myth made flesh. Luke sags a little under the weight of it.

Leia wraps her arms around his waist again. “Then they don’t. This isn’t for them, anyway. This is for us. For me, and I hope, for you.”

She looks so beautiful in the dim torchlight, hair damp around her shoulders, arms tight around him. And Luke was always so bad at saying no, at not following where she led.

Even here, he supposes. After all, she knows the way. He hasn’t done anything like this before, has barely even kissed a girl besides her.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he says, and Leia grins up at him.

She takes his hand and starts leading him back along the path to the village. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you figure it out.”

Luke spares a thought for Threepio, who will undoubtedly bring his clothes to the hot springs and then be very put out that Luke isn’t there, but truthfully, he can’t worry too much about the droid. He’s imagined this moment for years, Leia leading him to her bed with a smile full of promise. Luke shivers, though the air is pleasantly cool rather than truly cold.

And he should not be doing this, he really should not, but Luke wants. Through the Force, he can feel just how strongly Leia wants as well.

Yet- “What about Han?” he asks, because Han is his friend, and one day soon, in all probability, his brother. 

Leia huffs out a laugh. “Han knows. We talked, and he’s fine with it.”

“Is he?” That doesn’t sound entirely like the Han Luke knows, but maybe Han figures this is something else he owes Luke.

“Yes,” Leia says, and her tone makes Luke bite back the dozen other questions he has.

He’s far more nervous about this than he expected to be, he realizes.

Leia lets go of his hand to brush aside the door hanging on a forest floor level hut. They’re not that far from the hot springs, and the sounds of the main party are still muted and far away. Luke looks around, even though the Force tells him no one is around.

“Come on, Luke,” Leia says, smiling at him. “I promise not to bite unless you ask for it.”

Luke smiles at her and ducks into the hut.

There’s a soft glow from several tiny lamps scattered around the hut. It’s not a lot of light, but enough so that he won’t have to guess what he’s trying to touch. The bed is a huge mound of furs and cushions, and Luke wonders how many normal Ewok beds went into making it.

Leia gives him a little push and he moves further in so she can join him. Leia looks around the hut, gives a satisfied nod, and drops her towel.

Luke’s mouth goes dry. Leia looks beautiful- she always looks beautiful, but he’s never seen her like this, completely bare, and all for him. He doesn’t fight when she tugs away his towel, too, though he’s self conscious enough to blush when his erection springs up to hit his stomach.

Leia looks him over, too, and much like the hut, he gets a very satisfied nod.

“I can’t believe no one’s taken advantage of you before,” Leia says, trailing a hand down his chest. It’s firmer than it was as a farmboy, Jedi training having sculpted his muscles in entirely new ways. He’s still not completely used to the changes, but Leia seems to enjoy how his body looks, so Luke isn’t about to complain.

“There were offers,” he admits, and tries to hold in a gasp as her slim fingers wrap around the base of his cock. “I wasn’t- wasn’t interested.”

“I can see you are now,” Leia says, and squeezes before releasing him. “Lie down, it will be easier this way.”

Luke lies down, and Leia sinks down beside him, resting her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. It feels good, comforting, just to hold her like this, despite their nudity. Luke tightens his arms around her and runs a tentative hand down her back, stopping before he gets to her rear.

“You don’t have to stop,” she says, a laugh in her voice, so, still tentatively, Luke caresses her lower cheek. It’s soft, and so warm he doesn’t want to stop.

Leia puts a leg across his, giving Luke more access, and he keeps touching her, letting his artificial hand’s sensors feed him info on the texture of her skin, the warmth of it, the dampness that’s evident when he strays toward her thigh.

She wiggles when he pauses again, unsure about going further. “Don’t stop,” she says again, so Luke goes on, reaches down over her bum and in between her soft, satiny thighs.

There’s more wetness here. Luke takes a deep breath, stretching out his senses with the Force. Leia is amused and eager and lustful and happy, and he wants to keep her that way. Despite not having any experience, he wants to make sure this is good for her.

He’s had a lot of advice over the years, and heard hundreds of stories. But the best way to learn is to try (“There is no try,” he hears in his head, and swallows a laugh), and trust that Leia will let him know if he does something she doesn’t like.

Luke takes another breath, and runs his fingers lightly the length of her vulva.

The damp curls cling a little to his fingers, and Leia breathes out a small sigh. “That’s a good start,” she says. Luke keeps touching her, getting bolder as he goes, fingers slipping in to rub against her opening, brush lightly over her clit. Between the feelings the Force reveals to him and Leia’s instructions, he’s feeling much more confident in only a short time.

He pulls Leia’s leg up higher, tugging her almost atop him, and rubs firmly at her clit for a moment before backing off to circle around the hard bud. Leia makes a pleased little mewl he’s never heard from her before. It’s instantly his new favorite sound in the entire galaxy.

“That’s good,” she says, and gasps when he rubs hard again, alternating between the circling and firm friction right where she needs it. He can feel her release building inside of her, more diffuse than the tight coils of his orgasm, but unmistakable just the same. Leia digs her fingers into his shoulder and moves her hips with his hand. “Very good. Keep doing- ooh- that.”

Luke grins at the ceiling, then down at Leia’s head still on his chest, and obeys. He’s doing this all by feel, but it seems to be working well enough. Leia clenches her fingers harder, her nails biting into Luke’s shoulder, and presses her face into his chest to muffle herself as she shakes though her orgasm.

He can feel his grin sliding into a smirk, but it’s incredibly gratifying to know Leia found pleasure because of his actions. Luke gentles his touch as she starts squirming away instead of toward, and traces abstract patterns on the delicate flesh of her inner thigh.

“You have nothing to worry about,” she tells him huskily, leaning up to look at him. Luke smiles more at her, and cranes his neck down to kiss her. He can feel the hunger unabated inside of Leia.

“Can I do that again?” he asks, and Leia laughs.

“Yes, please,” she says, so he does, quicker this time as she hasn’t fully come down from the first orgasm. He rolls them until she’s on her back and he’s on his side against her, and this time he can watch her face as he touches her, careful of the tiny reactions that let him know how he's doing. When she climaxes a second time, he slides his fingers away from her clit and presses one carefully inside her.

He can feel the rough patch on her inner walls that he’d been told about, and Luke twists his finger inside Leia until the knuckle is resting against it. Then he waits while Leia shudders and moans, trying to catch her breath.

Her nipples are small and dark and deliciously hard, so he leans down and wraps his lips around one. Leia puts her hand in his hair and pulls just a little. Luke shudders all over, the motion surprising him just as much as it does Leia.

“Oh,” she says, and does it again. Luke sucks harder on her nipple in response, and flexes his knuckle, pressing it against the rough patch inside Leia’s pussy.

This time her “oh!” is much louder, and her hips surge under his hand. “Keep doing that,” she orders, so he does. Luke switches breasts and Leia keeps tugging on his hair as he suckles her. His cock is damp at the tip and hard as durasteel, but he can feel the tension rising in Leia again, and all his focus is on her. He tries to get a rhythm going with his finger, and succeeds just about the time Leia yanks harshly on his hair, screams, and convulses under him.

Pride fills him again, and Luke removes his finger, licking off the taste of Leia coating his finger. She’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and he wants more.

So does she. Through the Force, Luke can feel her lust still pulling at him. He’s doing well, and Leia is enjoying herself thoroughly.

He slides two fingers back into her body and sees if he can make her scream again.

To his delight, Luke finds he can.

Leia pushes at his shoulders weakly after the seventh climax he gives her, fingers moving inside her pussy and thumb on her clit. 

“I need a minute,” she gasps, and Luke rolls onto his back, licking his fingers clean again. Leia’s body shudders occasionally with aftershocks, and he gathers her close, loving the feel of her skin on his.

This is still wrong in so many ways: it’s his sister, his twin sister quaking in his arms, but Luke has never enjoyed himself more.

“Can I taste you?” he says, and Leia laughs again.

“You have,” she points out.

Luke cups her hip in his hand and squeezes lightly. “You know what I mean.”

Leia covers her eyes with her hand, her cheeks pink with exertion and a touch of embarrassment. “I’m not sure I’m going to survive this,” she says, and Luke kisses the fingers over her eyes, then softly kisses her mouth.

Then he finally get to kiss his way down her body, like he’s dreamed of doing for years, and drag the flat of his tongue the length of her pussy.

She jerks, and Luke holds her hips down, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her open to his mouth. He’s thought a lot about this, and the reality is almost enough to overwhelm him. He grinds down against the furs of their bed for a moment before he gets control of himself, then he takes a deep breath and begins.

Luke licks and nibbles, sucks and bites, laves and nips and listens to Leia’s cries of pleasure, her hands back in his hair and not gentle anymore.

For a moment, he almost regrets that this will be the only time this ever happens.

“Luke, Luke!” Leia cries, and bucks up underneath his mouth when he sucks hard on her clit. Luke rides out her orgasm and considers leaving a mark on her thigh, but she hasn’t told him he could.

“Enough,” she pants finally, and Luke lets her pull him up to hold him again. “Oh, Luke.”

She sounds like she’s nearly crying, and Luke gathers her tightly to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Why did we wait so long?” she asks, and kisses him fiercely before he can answer. Then her hand wraps around his cock again, and she tugs, moving him to between her legs.

“Wait,” he pants, wrenching his mouth away from hers. Leia pauses and gives him a quizzical look.

Somehow, the idea of being inside of her, of actually penetrating his sister, brings back Luke’s uncertainties. “What about-”

“My shots are up to date,” she says, seeming to know what he’s trying to ask before Luke can find the words. “I know yours are, too, I’ve seen your records.”

“That’s an abuse of your position,” Luke says, trying for a scolding tone, but it’s ruined when she squeezes his cock again and guides him to line up with her pussy.

The heat of her is scorching, and Luke misses the first time he tries to slide in, bouncing up to rub the head of his dick on her clit. Leia inhales sharply, reaching back down to help him aim again. She’s almost too tight, the clasp on her body on his immediate and so intense he can’t breathe for a second.

Luke’s pretty sure he’s never managed to be more in the moment than he is right now.

“Good?” he asks, and she nods, her hands on his arms pulling him. Luke follows her unspoken command and keep pushing into her, her body wet and inviting around his hard cock.

They exhale together noisily as he makes it all the way in. Luke shudders at the feel and squeezes his eyes shut.

The Force lets him know Leia feels full and stretched, but not in a bad way, and so eager for him to move that his hips jerk before he means them to. Leia moans. “Yes, Luke, like that.”

He’s not going to last long. The thought flashes through his mind with an afterburn of shame attached, and Leia’s hold on his arms tightens. He’d forgotten she could feel him through the Force as well. Not as clearly as he can feel her, but he knows she knows.

“It’s fine,” she says, and smiles at him. He bends down, brushing her lips with his for a gentle kiss, then leans back, wrapping her hips around his waist.

Then he lets instinct take over, and rocks his body into hers just the way his sister likes.

Leia’s loud in her pleasure, and free with her praise. She tries at first to stay quiet, pressing her mouth against his forearm, but soon Luke’s unspeakably grateful they’re far from the rest of the revelers. “Luke!” she yells, and Luke feels the overwhelming wave of her climax break over her, tightening her pussy even more around his cock.

He grits his teeth, but he has no chance, and he lets out a noise he wouldn’t like to admit to as he spills his seed inside her. Leia moans and squeezes his arms, and Luke pants for air and jerks his hips against her, the last few thrusts he needs.

He has enough presence of mind to tip them on their sides before he collapses, and Leia rests her head on his shoulder as they both struggle to get their breathing under control. Luke’s heart is going a million kilometers a second, and he closes his eyes, just for a moment.

Leia kisses his cheek. “You’re not going to fall asleep on me, are you?” she asks, and Luke pries his lids up again. She’s smiling and amused and so full of love it’s breathtaking.

“I wouldn’t dare,” he says, and then, because there are some things he _would_ dare, he carefully pulls free of her body and rolls onto his back.

He uses the Force to help shift Leia up to where she’s kneeling over his face, but despite her squeak of surprise, he doesn’t think she minds.

“Luke?” she asks, then her legs clamp around his ears as he tugs her down and licks at her, at the combined essence of them seeping out of her. “Luke!”

They taste good together, Luke decides, and keeps licking. When even that is too slow, he presses a finger back into Leia to help encourage his seed to come out of her. Leia moans and cries out, keeping up a steady stream of praise as she rides his face until he makes her orgasm one more time.

Then she falls over onto the bed again, and lies there, panting again and shuddering now and then with aftershocks.

“I’ve changed my mind,” she says, voice half muffled by the pillow her face is pressed to. Luke wipes off his face with his discarded towel and moves to take her into his arms again. “Let’s never tell anyone we’re related. I don’t want to give this up.”

For just a moment, Luke lets himself contemplate that. It wouldn’t be hard. The only people who know are them, Han, or dead. But his conscience balks at that.

“It wouldn’t be right,” he says, after far too long a pause. Leia stiffens a little in his arms, and lifts her hands to lace their fingers together. “Not to mention, it wouldn’t be fair to Han.”

“You could share?” she says, but they both know that wouldn’t work long term. Luke holds her closer and pulls a couple of the larger furs from the edge of the bed over them.

Leia sighs. “No, I know,” she says, and squeezes his fingers with hers. “But we have this.”

“Yes,” he says, and only hopes it will be enough for the rest of his life.


End file.
